The present invention is a piping joint and an integrated valve with it. The invention improves watertightness of connecting parts, maintains the joint firm and keeps its quality regardless repeated uses, thus it is convenient for maintenance.
Prior art related to the present invention is xe2x80x9cValve with a pipe-connecting partxe2x80x9d published in Korean Utility Model Specification No. 97-1671. Said prior art was invented by the current inventor and its technical gist is that, as shown in FIGS. 16 and 18, a valve consists of a ball 11 operated by a lever 17 to pass through or to block an entrance and an exit of the valve, tapered screw part 13a equipped along circumferential side inside of pipe-connecting part 13 in said valve, screw part 20a formed on circumferential side to correspond to said screw part 13a, an open hole 20b through its axis, a bush 20 with a slant 20d on its longitudinal section, the first packing ring 16 with a slant 16b on the side; the second packing ring 18 which carries split on edge in part and involves slants 18b, 18c on both sides to contact a slant 20d of a bush 20 and a slant of the first packing ring 16. Thus, in the prior art as said bush spins toward inside of the valve, a slant formed at the edge of the bush 20 pushes a slant 18c of the second packing ring 18 as shown in FIG. 17 so that an open hole 18a of the second packing ring 18 is narrowed and finishes sealing.
But several disadvantages found in said prior art are as follows. First, to form tapered screw part 13a around the inside of the pipe-connecting part 13 results in difficulties in fine manufacturing and low precision of products. Thus, increased errors in manufacturing result in high inferiority rate in products and piping using this product may result in inferior construction Second, the screw part 13a is formed inside said pipe-connecting part 13 through whole length and the first packing ring 16 and the second packing ring are inserted into screw part 13a. Therefore, it is inconvenient for maintenance because it is difficult to take them apart when repair needed.
Third, in adjusting the proper tightening power to the bush 20, it is hard to detect required certain level of tightening power from outside. This results in disadvantages that, when tightening power is too strong, damage(s) can occur on the first packing ring 16, the second packing ring 18, screw part 13a in pipe-connecting part 13, and screw part 20a in the bush 20 and, when tightening power is weak, sealing condition gets bad.
With the invention, the first packing rings are placed in the second holes of the connecting parts, and insertion of bushes increases thickness of the pushed second packing rings. Consequently, airtight and watertight between pipes and a joint body can be maintained. Connection can be maintained firm by that the second packing rings hold pipes tight. Thus, the invention can be applied to piping for fluid with high pressure. Elevated stoppers formed at the second packing rings are caught by stoppers formed at connecting parts, thus this prevents the first packing rings from excessive transformation and its operator would not waste excessive energy in piping by detecting the connection condition easily from the outside. Repeated uses are possible to each components, thus this effects that saves budget in maintenance.
The purpose of the invention designed to solve problems of said prior art is to provide a piping joint and a valve controlling fluid flow, in which simple joint tools can conjoin pipes without screws or extra flange coupling processes, in piping for heating, water service, hygiene, and industry. With the invention, first, pipe""s watertightness is improved, second, connection can be maintained firm, third, tightening level can be detected from the outside so that a proper level can be obtained, and fourth, possible repeated use ease its maintenance.
To achieve the purposes, the present invention provides a joint body comprising connecting part(s) on one side, both sides, or three places where the end of raw pipe is inserted, a bush screwed inside the connecting part in the joint body, the first packing ring inserted at the edge of said pipe, and the second packing ring inserted at the edge of the first packing ring. The connecting part of the joint body comprises the first hole where a pipe is inserted, the second hole where the first packing ring connected with the edge of the pipe is inserted, and the third hold being equipped with a female thread connecting the second packing ring and the bush. The three holes form three phases outward on the concentric circle. Said first packing ring, which is made of silicon or Teflon that is flexible an sustainable against heat, is formed as short cylindrical figure with a right angle cutting end on both sides. The one side of said second packing ring is connected to the first packing ring. And around the contact part a stopper between the second hold and the third hole is placed to prevent the second packing ring from inserting too deeply into inside of the connecting part. The other side of the second packing ring is tapered down in a certain angle to contact a slant of bush""s edge and the tapered part is equipped with projections inside to hold pipes firm and to prevent said pipes from secession.
Furthermore, a male thread equipped in said bush conjoins a female thread in the third hole at the joint body""s connecting part. The male thread is equipped toward lengthwise with several slits which help a male thread stick a female thread when screwed.